Brain Wave
'Brain Wave '''is the 386th episode of Stampy's Lovely World. Sypnosis ''TBA Plot Stampy begins the episode with his usual introduction; introducing his Minecraft helpers, eating his cake, and adding people to the Love Garden. He also announces his plan to go to the Funland. They then head to the dog house, where he finds his helpers in a trance and sliding the dogs around. Stampy, feeling worried, tries to lure them out of their trance, but to no avail. He finds Corey outside then immediately suspects Hit the Target and Veeva Dash. As he heads to their castle, he glances at his lighthouse which has an unfamiliar structure on top. Suspecting something strange is going on, Stampy heads off to the lighthouse. As he enters, he is surprised to find that all of the paintings and torches taken down. As he climbs to the top, he encounters multiple monsters. Finally, at the top of the lighthouse, he finds a contraption called the "Brain Wave Transmitter". He checks around the machine, and finds the names of his 3 Minecraft helpers; William Beaver, Sqaishey Quack, and Polly Reindeer! Stampy quickly realizes that Hit the Target and Veeva Dash have been using the machine to control his helpers' minds and making them try to steal the dogs. He then switches the levers above their names off. He then turns the entire machine off. After that is done, he uses Ender Pearls to return to his Minecraft helpers, which are relieved from their trances. Stampy tells his helpers about Hit the Target and Veeva Dash's plot to control their minds. Polly is recruited by Stampy to go back up the tower, since she is a redstone expert. They head back up the lighthouse, fighting off more monsters, and eventually reaching the machine again. Polly, with a plan in mind, breaks two of the signs and replaces them with signs saying Hit the Target and Veeva Dash's name. Polly then turns on the machine, and heading back down, they see Hit the Target and Veeva Dash heading to the dog house. At the bottom of the lighthouse, Stampy sees Veeva Dash walking in front of the lighthouse. Upon closer inspection, Stampy realizes that they were in a trance; their plan had worked! They then get to the dog house, where Stampy and Polly dig a hole to trap Hit the Target and Veeva Dash. Hit the Target walks directly into the hole and Veeva Dash falls in too after entering. However, as they try to trap them, the two snap out of their trances and Hit the Target knock Polly inside of the hole! Veeva Dash makes a stairway out of the hole, and they exit. Hit the Target an Veeva Dash are threatening Polly with arrows and potions, and Stampy watches helplessly; if he tries to help, Polly might get hurt. However; Stampy devises a solution; he talks about Polly having special powers, and Hit the Target and Veeva Dash are convinced that it is true, because they are still being mind controlled. Polly spins around and starts throwing snowballs, which they think are the so-called "Snowballs of Doom", causing them to flee. After driving them away, Stampy and Polly begin to patch up the hole that they dug. Stampy goes into the dog house to check on his dogs afterwards; they're all safe and sound. However, Stampy realizes that William Beaver and Sqaishey Quack are still gone, so Stampy goes to find them only to see them charge back through the door. Stampy sees them covered by arrows and concludes that some monsters attacked them. Stampy tells Sqaishey and William about their plan driving off Hit the Target and Veeva Dash, and Polly demonstrates the "Snowballs of Doom", accidentally provoking Stampy's dogs and escaping up the ladder to Mittens' tree house. At the end of the day, Stampy and his helpers have safely defended the dogs and Stampy gives his signature closing. Trivia * This marks the last appearance of these signs in Lovely World (except for William Beaver's Cave, Town, Love Garden and Funland Games) * Everyone (except Stampy) got their minds controlled in this video. Video